The performance requirements of modern electronic systems has required the use of increased interconnect contact densities. For high density connector array applications, a common connector of choice is the land grid array (LGA) connector to achieve direct electrical interconnection between such typical devices as a module and a printed circuit board. Electrical engagement between the contact array of the module and the mating contact array presented by the circuit board is enabled by a contact carrying interposer, wherein connection is effected by aligning the interposer contact array with the respective mating surfaces of the module and circuit board and applying a clamping force to mechanically compress the interposer between module and circuit board.
The contacts mounted on the interposer must be closely adjacent one another to comply with the density of the aligned grids on the component and circuit board which are to be connected. While meeting the density requirement, the individual contacts must provide a reliable electrical connection between the confronting device contact surfaces and be wholly isolated from the adjacent contacts to preclude any shorting between signal lines. This must be accomplished despite any relative movement resulting from the variation of the coefficients of thermal expansion of the module and circuit board.
Several types of LGA interposer contacts are used including metal springs, fuzz buttons (a column of kinked, wadded wire filaments) and conductive elastomers. The present invention is an improvement of the conductor filled elastomer contacts.